Space Star/Levels
This is a list of Levels in the DS game, Space Star. 1- The City First the player must fend off a few saucers. They must then go through a rather straightforward stage, battling more alien saucers. BOSS: Mysterious UFO The first boss is a UFO with a large claw. It will trry to shoot you with lasers from the claw. Shoot inside the claw to damage it. 2- Downtown The player must chase the damaged saucer through town, fending off the saucers it summons. BOSS: ????? This boss will shoot laser balls at the player. It will occasionally shoot fireballs at the player. After it reaches half health, it will start shooting 3-way lasers. 3-Darkal Greenhouse The player must go through this level, fighting several strange enemies. BOSS: Darkal Plantguard Alignment: Earth The giant flytrap will begin by spitting gas at the player. Shoot inside it's mouth to damage it. Upon losing1/3 of it's health, it will change tactics to throwing Florarangs at the player. Upon losing another 1/3 of it's health, it will change tactics to spitting out spores which will form into three Mini Sporaloids. 4-Darkal Army The player must push through an Army of Darkal Soldiers. BOSS: Ritendman Ritendman shoots three-way lasers from his eye. He may also try to ram the player. After reaching 1/4 health left, he will begin to charge energy. the player must shoot him enough to stop him, or else he will launch an unavoidable laser wall. 5- Crazed Sky The player must chase the Darkal Mothership, avoiding it's lasers and the enemies it summons. BOSS: Decoy bot The decoy bot tries to shoot the player with fast lasers. It may also attempt a spinning attack. 6- Darkal Mothership The player must go through the ship, fighting various Darkal enemies. BOSS: Darkal Warrior The warrior fights like a more powerful Darkal Spearman. 7- The Trials Three At the start of the level, the player must rescue Chaof, going through fire. Next is Chaow, in water, and finally Chaoth through thunder. BOSS: Chaof, Chaow, and Chaoth Allignment: Fire, Water, and Thunder, respectively. The three start out firing energy balls of their alignment across the screen. One will occasionally use a special attack. Chaof launches a giant fireball, Chaoth a thunderbolt, and Chaow a large bubble. When one is defeated, the other two will start firing two energy balls at a time. When another is defeated, the remaining one will shoot three at a time and use his/her special ability more often. 8- Control Room You must fend off the waves of enemies Ritendman sends at you. BOSS: Darkal Ace Allignment: Dark The ace wields two swords similarly to a Darkal Swordsman. It fires fast energy balls and may rush in for a sword attack. 9- Insane Space The player must go through space, defeating various enemies. BOSS: Darkal Mothership The mothership fires a flurry of lasers at the player. It may Teleport behind the player and rush in for an attack. 10- Darkania The player must travel across the mysterious planet Darkania, Dueling with aliens. BOSS: Porton Porton will teleport about, firing lasers. the player must wait for a pause before it uses a charge shot to attack it. 11- Halls of Revenge The player must go through the halls, battling some very strange and rare enemies. BOSS: Chaof, Chaow, and Chaoth They have not changed much since the first fight. BOSS: Ritendman This time Ritendman has armour to aid him. Most attacks remain the same, but larger with addded power. He can also fire thunder orbs. 12- Lake of the Chaon The player must go through the watery stage, fighting chaon which span across the different elemental allignments. BOSS: Chaom Allignment: Light Chaom shoots three-way light balls and sometimes uses a ray of light. 13- Karun Couryards The player must sneak through the courtyards, fighting enemies. BOSS: Karun Official The Official can use any of the tactics of Darkal swordsmen, spearmen, or clawmen. 14- Karun City The player must head through the mysterious city. BOSS: Kuri Allignment: Ice The idiotic robot guard fires ice lasers at the player and can't do much else. BOSS: Densetsu Allignment: Fire Densetsu uses fire lasers and a vast range of laser sword attacks. 15- Karun Castle The player will fight enemies from all the past levels. BOSS: Darkal Perfenn The Perfenn attacks with a number of different attacks, similar to those used by enemies. BOSS: King Muchaz The King attacks with one of three different lasers, all three-way. BOSS: Wheel of Misfortune The strange being will spin a wheel to determine it's allignment and thus, it's attacks. When it reaches 1/2 health, it will start using attacks reminiscent of past bosses. Category:Levels Category:Lists